utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
38Ban
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Chacota (ちゃこ太) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 38番 |officialromajiname = 38Ban |officialnameinfo = , pronounced sanjuuhachiban |aka = |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 12013877 |mylist1 = 12404554 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1208707 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Shoose, No.pan, Eve }} |BPVl-qsUz4Y}} 38Ban (38番) is an with a high yet soft voice resembling that of a . She is also able to produce a sweet dulcet sound, seen clearly in her cover of "sweets parade" . However, she can also sing with a more powerful voice as seen in her rock covers, such as "Odoroshi Rider" . Her first solo cover didn't gain many views or success, and she gained popularity in the community slowly. Her most viewed cover is "Pikmin no Ai no Uta" which gained 164K views as of September 2013. She often collaborates with Shoose, and their relationship seems to be close as seen on Twitter, where she is quite active. There, she is seen to also be good friends with Swi, Shoose and . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # PALLETE (Release on May 11, 2016) List of Covered Songs feat. 38Ban and No.pan (2009.05.06) # "Renraku Mada" (2009.05.16) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.05.30) # "Tower" (2009.06.21) # "Colorful World" (2009.07.08) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.11) # "Aozora Line" (2009.07.16) # "Star Mine" (2009.08.26) # "ACUTE" feat. 38Ban, No.pan and purёnёss (2009.08.28) # "SparkRING" (2009.09.12) # "Tsumi to Bachi" (2009.09.20) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.24) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2010.01.10) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (2010.01.16) # "Hinekureta Simple" (2010.02.07) # "The Forgotten Song" (2010.03.07) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2010.03.13) # "Rezon-Deetoru Choudai" (2010.03.25) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" feat. 38Ban and No.pan (2010.04.11) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2010.04.24) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.06.27) # "Nakimushi Ensemble" (2010.06.29) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) # "Over Technology" (2010.08.05) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.22) # "Nonaidenpa" (2010.10.16) # "Poker Face" (2011.02.12) # "Badbye" feat. 38Ban and Eve (2011.03.30) # "Panda Hero" feat. 38Ban and Eve (2011.03.30) # "Yozora ni Futatsu" (2011.05.06) # "Zaregoto Speaker" (2011.05.18) # "Sainou Sampler" (2011.06.16) # "Usotsuki" (2011.06.21) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (2011.07.04) # "Mikansei Ningen" (2011.07.14) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. 38Ban and Eve (2011.08.03) # "Sayoko" (2011.09.10) # "Travelling Mood" (2011.10.12) # "Gozen 3-ji no Headphone" (2011.11.13) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. 38Ban and An'na (2011.11.22) # "Rokkuyasan no Gudaguda Mainichi" (2011.12.31) # "sweets parade" (2012.03.13) # "Kujira no Machi" (2012.03.20) # "Odoroshi Rider" (2012.04.14) # "Parasuteraru" feat. 38Ban and Wu-Chan (2012.04.23) # "Hi Jitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (2012.05.21) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" feat. 38Ban, 4Yen, Eve, Score and Kano (2012.05.21) # "Smiling" ~ZER☻ Edition~ feat. 38Ban, Galyu, Ashikubi, Koppe, Eve, Chiruri, Kart, TAKARA, Kumakuma, nady, Darumaya, S!N, Renoa, Sakuno, Conoi, YOME, Chiko, Minipuni, Riu, Mihomi, Keropi and yu-k@ (2012.06.02) # "Rin Len Uchuu Touzokudan" feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2012.07.22) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2012.10.01) # "Dareka no Uta de Boku ga Shinu" (2012.10.05) # "Onaji Youni" feat. 38Ban, Wendy, Nimo, UFCOK, Shibushibu and Uron (2012.10.11) # "Bait ga Kimi no Matteiru" feat. 38Ban, Shoose and Chao (2012.10.14) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2012.11.08) # "Wednesday Blue" (2012.11.28) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (2012.11.30) # "A Whole New World" feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2012.12.24) # "Pikmin no Ai no Uta" (2012.12.30) # "Sakana Kurashi" (2013.03.01) # "Electric Magic" feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2013.03.20) # "Painful World" feat. 38Ban, iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horohoro Dori, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky and Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Yoshida, Iede Surutte yo" (2013.04.15) # "Ton Ton Mae!" feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2013.04.19) # "Night Walker" (2013.07.05) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2013.07.09) # "Good morning Emma Sympson" (2013.08.03) # "Catch You Catch Me" (Cardcaptor Sakura OP) (2013.12.14) # "Missile Killer" (2014.02.24) # "Yueni You and Me" feat. 38Ban and Eve (2014.03.01) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) -Japanese ver.- feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2014.05.04) # "For the First Time in Forever" -Japanese ver.- (2014.05.31) # "Miraieigou" feat. Irony (NND), Ui, 38Ban, Tune and Toriko (2014.07.20) # "Hajimete no Oto" feat. 38Ban, Cocoyashi, Wataame, Shoose, Chao and Nitmegane (2014.07.31) # "Koi wa Sensou" (2014.08.01) # "Gemini" feat. 38Ban and Chao (2014.08.02) # "Tasukete Doraemon" (Help Me, Doraemon) (2014.10.31) # "Juvenile" feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2014.12.14) # "mugs" (2015.02.05) # "Sou" (Original song for Shoose's birthday) feat. 38Ban, Wuchan, Wataame, Kokoyashi, Chao, NORISTRY, aki and chanu (2015.05.02) # "Fuyuukan" (A Floating Feeling) (2015.06.12) # "I See the Light" -Japanese ver.- feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2015.10.31) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2016.01.30) }} Discography Gallery |38banCOLLAB.PNG|38Ban as seen in her collab cover "Onaji Youni" |Painful World - Namukari-38Ban.png|Namukari and 38Ban as seen in "Painful World" |38ban.PNG|38Ban as seen in Twitter |38ban HajimetenoOto.png|38Ban as seen in "Hajimete no Oto" Illust. by Shirono Kotori (城乃ことり) |extsm-pallette.png|38Ban, Sou, Eve and 000 as seen in EXIT TUNES album "PALLETE" }} Trivia * She seems to be a fan of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series, as she has a copy of the All Star Battle game.A Twitter picture of the All Star Battle game External Links *Twitter *TmBox